This project examines the amount of freedom people attribute to themselves and to their associates. Both perceived decision freedom and perceived outcome freedom (freedom to obtain desired outcomes) are investigated. Three broad objectives of the research are to: (a) identify situational and dispositional factors that affect perceived freedom, (b) develop techniques for assessing perceived freedom, and (c) examine behavioral and affective consequences of perceived freedom. Possible determinants of perceived freedom which are studied include the valence of outcomes, subjective probability of obtaining outcomes, costs, and ability to incur costs. These factors are presumed to be influenced by "locus of control" (Rotter), self evaluations, role assignments and role perceptions, reinforcement schedules, etc. Major consequences that are examined include effects on the attribution of qualities to self and associates, ingratiation, attentiveness to associates' behaviors, and feelings of satisfaction-dissatisfaction with one's lot. Procedures involve both laboratory manipulation of presumed antecedents of perceived freedom and the sampling of populations in which critical factors are expected to operate to a high degree.